Przyszłość
by Rose235b
Summary: "- Kocham cię - Blaine powiedział to z taką nonszalancją, jakby nie była to dla nich całkiem nowa rzecz. Kubek wypełniony gorącą, plamiącą białe ubrania, takie jak ten płaszcz który miał na sobie kawą zatrzymał się przy ustach Kurta, który przez moment próbował zrozumieć co dokładnie znaczą te słowa i jakimś cudem uniknął oblania się." Moja wersja sceny z "New York" (2x22)


Do tej pory krążą plotki, że Kurt nie odpowiedział od razu dlatego, że nie kochał Blaine'a. A tak na serio? Miał kawę w buzi. Co, miał ją wypluć?

Więc trochę jakby wzięłam te pięć minut i napisałam z nich długą na 544 słowa miniaturkę... Tak, tylko 5 jest powiedzianych w odcinku, a są to: "kocham", "cię", "ja", "ciebie" i "też".

Glee nie należy do mnie tylko do Fox i RIB :P!

* * *

Kurt uśmiechnął się, podnosząc kubek z kawą, patrząc przez cały czas na Blaine'a. Chłopak wyglądał słodko z brodą opartą na ręce i tymi dużymi, wypełnionymi uwielbieniem brązowymi oczami. Nigdy nie mógł dojść do tego, jak mógł trafić na kogoś tak _pięknego_, nie tylko na zewnątrz, ale i w środku. Kogoś kto go wspierał, rozbawiał i dopełniał. Kurt wziął łyk kawy.

I wtedy, stało się.

„Kocham cię" Blaine powiedział to z taką nonszalancją, jakby nie była to dla nich całkiem nowa rzecz.

Kubek wypełniony gorącą, _plamiącą białe ubrania, takie jak ten płaszcz który miał na sobie _kawą zatrzymał się przy ustach Kurta, który przez moment próbował zrozumieć co dokładnie znaczą te słowa i jakimś cudem uniknął oblania się.

Kawa powoli wypełniała jego przełyk, a w jego mózgu zapaliło się światełko ostrzegawcze: _przełykaj, idioto, albo się udławisz_.

Blaine Warbler Anderson, jego chłopak Blaine, właśnie powiedział że go kocha. Po raz pierwszy w jego życiu, chłopak powiedział mu że go kocha.

_Boże._

Zanim zrobił z siebie już totalnego idiotę i zginął przez zachłyśnięcie kawą, Kurt przełknął napój (i gulę która zdążyła się uformować w jego gardle, bo boże, Blaine go _kocha_) i wziął głęboki wdech.

„Ja ciebie też."

Uśmiech Blaine'a, o ile to możliwe, poszerzył się i Kurt nie mógł powstrzymać tego głupiego uśmieszku który pojawił się na jego twarzy.

W pewnym momencie w Lima Bean pojawili się Sam i Mercedes, ale Kurt nawet nie zauważył co powiedział do dwójki przyjaciół, pogrążony w myślach.

Wiedział, że to głupie. Że spotykał się z Blaine'm przez trzy miesiące i że planowanie wspólnej przyszłości było dziecinne, ale _kurwa_, Blaine właśnie powiedział że go kocha, a on odpowiedział tym samym. Poza tym, już wcześniej rozmawiali na temat Nowego Yorku, nawet zanim zostali parą.

Kurt widział małą, obdrapaną kawalerkę na którą i tak ledwo było ich stać, zawaloną książkami, płytami i pracami domowymi, a gdzieś między tym bałaganem siedział on, czytając któryś z podręczników leżących dokoła niego, podczas gdy Blaine, leżący z głową na jego kolanach, pisał w Wordzie esej. Widział rozdania dyplomów, najpierw jego, potem Blaine'a. Widział kłótnie w środku nocy na temat pracy, czasu i pieniędzy i to, jak potem ze łzami w oczach przepraszali się za wszystko co powiedzieli. Widział siebie, idącego ramię w ramię z Blaine'm między rzędami wypełnionymi ich rodziną i przyjaciółmi. Widział Carole, Mercedes, Rachel i Pucka ze łzami w oczach przyglądającymi się, jak nawzajem z Blaine'm wymienia się przysięgami. Widział trochę większe mieszkanie, z jeszcze jedną, nieudekorowaną sypialnią i góry papierów adopcyjnych (_jest już wystarczająco dzieci na tym świecie, Blaine, a niektóre i tak nie mają rodziców_), z ich podpisami (_Kurt Hummel-Anderson_). Widział małą dziewczynkę, która razem z nimi dekorowała choinkę na święta, prosząc swojego starszego brata by pomógł jej zawiesić gwiazdę na szczycie. I widział Blaine'a, przytulającego go od tyłu, ze złotą obrączką na palcu, uśmiechającego się i mówiącego mu, jak bardzo go kocha.

Widział swoją przyszłość.

Kurt potrząsnął głową, widząc że teraz, w tym momencie, Blaine mówił coś do niego z tym szerokim uśmiechem nadal na twarzy, praktycznie podskakującego na swoim krześle, jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć, jeśli nie podzieli się z Kurtem tym, co teraz mówił

Starał się słuchać o czym trajkotał Blaine, ale nic do niego nie docierało.

Miał jeszcze dużo czasu na myślenie o przyszłości. Teraz powinien skupić się na teraźniejszości.

* * *

Więc, nie krępujcie się i piszcie co myślicie :P! I duże podziękowania dla Eliza381b za przeczytanie to, sprawdzenie błędów i w ogóle wsparcie :P!


End file.
